Complete
by morningnight
Summary: The war was over but with its end came chaos. Running with all her strength Hinata searches for him, hoping that he is still alive. But hope can only get her so far.


_Complete_

My heart pounded against my chest. My eyes scanned the surrounding area. I had to find him; I had to make sure he was alright. I forced all of my chakra into my feet, closed my eyes, and jumped. The wind blew in my hair. I opened my eyes to see the entire valley destroyed. Trees were ripped from the ground and thrown yards away. Giant wholes were everywhere from the fight. Ninja's lay on the ground unable to move from their injuries. Again I scanned the area in search of him, but I had found nothing. I let myself fall gracefully to the ground. I let my hair fall around of my face, as I stared at the ground. How was it possible that he was not here? How was it possible that something like this could have happened? I stood up. There was only one thing I could do and that was to not give up. I had to find him, even if it was the last thing I did. I started to run. I wasn't going to stop, not until I found something, anything.

"Hinata!" I turned my head to see Kiba and Akamaru in the distance. I changed my direction and headed off towards them. They stopped when they saw me coming.

"Kiba! Akamaru! Are you guys alright?" I asked as I stopped in front of them.

"Yea, we are fine. How about you? You're not hurt are you?" Kiba asked looking over me for injuries. I shook her head. "That's good. By the way have you seen Sakura? There are like thirty ninja's over here needing medical attention and I can't find anyone to help them. We are trying the best we can, but we need Sakura."

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen her. Actually I haven't seen anyone other then those injured." I said looking around. The war was now over and a lot of Konoha ninja's were hurt and in need of medical attention. Unfortunately there just wasn't enough medical ninja's around. Kiba watched me with curious eyes. I wanted nothing more then to get away from his eyes. The made me so uncomfortable.

"He's not here." Kiba said closing his eyes. I looked back at him surprised. "Naruto. He's not here." I felt my eyes widen as I heard him say that. "Oh." was all I was able to say. My worst fears were slowing coming true. Naruto could be anywhere. He could even be hurt or worse dead.

"Hinata go on ahead, I'll take care of things here." said Kiba. I looked back up at him. "But Kiba-"

"Hinata!" Kiba said grabbing me. "Go" he whispered before letting me go. I stood there stunned for a moment before regaining control of myself again. I nodded before I turned around and run in the other direction. Panic was starting to form somewhere in the depths of me. I need to stay calm, but the thought of Naruto being hurt was just too overwhelming. I sensed something behind me. I quickly turned around and threw a kunai. Neji quickly moved out of the way making the kunai hit the tree next to him. I stopped when I saw my nee-chan. He landed next to me. "Hinata, Sakura is looking for you."

"Why?" I asked. The only thing she could need me for was for my Byakugan, but she could also have asked Neji. "I don't know, but it seemed important."

"Neji, I need you" said a voice through the ear piece. I recognized it as Tenten's voice. "Tenten?" Neji asked but there was only static. Neji looked at me with worried eyes. "Go I'll find Sakura." Neji nodded before running off into the trees. I closed my eyes. "Byakugan." I searched the entire area, before I finally found her. She was about 500 meters to the north of me. I disable my Byakugan before running towards her. Maybe she knew something about where Naruto was.

"Sakura!" I yelled as she came into view. She turned around and when her eyes landed on me her expression sadden. I slowed down confused. "Sakura?" "Hinata are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Sakura as she rushed over checking me for injuries. "No I'm fine."

"That's good." Sakura said, taking a step back. She turned and started to look over the other ninja's lying on the ground near her. "Um….Neji said you were looking for me." I said. Sakura tensed. "Oh right about that."

"Sakura!" I turned around to see Shikamaru running over. He was carrying something. I immediately recognized it as Temari. "What happened?" asked Sakura as she ran over to him. Shikamaru careful placed Temari down on the ground. I moved closer as Sakura got down on her knees and started to examine Temari. She was bleeding out from her stomach. Sakura placed her hands over the wound. I watched as green chakra surrounded her hands. "I don't know. We were just collecting the injured ninja's when all of a sudden she fell to the ground. That's when I noticed that she was bleeding." Shikamaru then just noticed me. "Hinata." He said as his eyes widened. I looked at him confused. He looked away and quietly whispered to Sakura."Does she know?"

"No I haven't told her yet." Sakura whispered back.

"T-Told me what?" I asked. They both looked up at me surprised. I watched as there expressions sadden. "It's nothing." Sakura said before looking back at what she was doing.

"It's Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"W-What a-about N-Naruto?" I asked, my voice shaking from fear. Neither one looked up at me.

"He's at a medical tent by the village." Sakura whispered. She stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her lap. "He's in horrible condition."

Those very words destroyed me. It was as if everything I knew, everything I lived for was pulled out from beneath me. Like my own heart had broken in two. I brought my hand up to my chest as my body started to tremble. Reality was starting to catch up to me. I was alone. I was incomplete. The panic that had started to form within me came up and consumed me. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Hinata?" asked Sakura. I didn't know what to do. My whole world had just come crashing down. Not thinking, I turned and ran. "Hinata!" Sakura and Shikamaru called after me. I ignored them. I had one thing on my mind. Naruto.

The sun was now setting, making everything look darker, lonelier. I felt something cold and wet slid down my face. That's when I realized that I was crying. I quickly wiped the tears off of my face, but they were only replaced by more. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop crying, so I gave up and let the tears fall. Lighting shot across the sky soon followed by thunder. I stopped and looked up at the sky. A dark cloud had taken over, causing darkness to spread everywhere. Rain poured down on my face. The sky was crying.

"Naruto." I whispered. What happens if I walked into the tent and I don't like what I see? What if it's too late and he has already passed on? What if I never get to see him again? I shook the horrible thought out of my head. No I wasn't going to think like that. Naruto is strong and I was going to see him again. No matter what. I continued on until I saw a light in the distance. It must be from the medical tent. That very thought made me run faster. Hope started to form. My heart pounded against my chest as if it was trying to escape. My body moved faster then it ever has trying to reach the only reason for existing.

I ran into the tent, not even bothering to stop until I was inside. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me, but I took no notice to them. My eyes scanned the large tent full of people until I found what I was looking for, a blonde hair teen with beautiful deep blue eyes. The one I had fallen in love with. He was sitting in a bed at the other end of the tent, his deep blue eyes staring at me. My breath caught as I saw him. He was covered in bandages. I could barely hold back the tears forming in my eyes. He was alive. He was alright. A strange feeling started to form in my chest. I brought my hands up to my chest trying to make it stop, but no matter how much I tried the feeling just got worse. My body started to tremble and before I knew it I could barely breathe. I tried so hard to contain myself, but the feeling was too overwhelming. Tears slid down my face as I bent down and curled up in a ball.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto ask. I looked up at him making our eyes connect. I saw pain and worry his eyes and for the first time since the beginning of the war. I stood up and ran towards him, not caring about anything else. His eyes widened as I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shirt as I continued to cry. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer. For the first time in a long time I felt complete.

* * *

Hi! this is my first 1st person story! I tried to do it in 3rd person but it didn't work out to well... i hope i did everything right! anyway please enjoy and review n criticize(maybe)!

sorry for spelling and grammar.

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
